


A Doughnut Proposal

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly employs the medium of doughnuts to ask Gail a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doughnut Proposal

Holly smirked down at the package in her hands - an eight pack of freshly baked doughnuts - before lifting her eyes to meet the gaze of the man behind the counter. “Thank you.” She murmured gratefully. “These look amazing.”

"Only the best for our best costumer," The man answered with a wink and a smile. "You’ll have to come back and tell me how to goes afterwards. Though, there’s no way she’s saying no."

"I’ll feel more confident about that after I’ve asked her." Holly remarked with a shrug of her shoulders. "But, the doughnuts will definitely help influence her answer."

"Bribery," The man chuckled with an amused glint in his eyes. "I’m sure you’d get a couple of years for that with any other officer Doctor."

"Perhaps, but I think I’m good with this one." Holly chuckled. "If she put me behind bars she’d have to do her own cooking all the time."

"Heaven forbid that happens!" The Baker laughed as he tapped his fingers across the till. "Right, that’ll be sixteen dollars and sixty cents for the doughnuts and the frosting."

Holly slipped the bills out of her wallet, counting out twenty before passing them across the baker with a softly mumbled ‘keep the change’ as she picked up the box of doughnuts. “It’s money towards a good cause.”

The dark haired woman stepped out of the small baker’s shop onto the quiet Toronto street, her footsteps echoing off the buildings as she walked down the cement covered streets towards the parking bays at the end of the street. The woman’s eyes flickered across the lighted street lamps as she walked, enjoying the calm evening air as she held the package in her arms carefully. Holly unlocked her car, sliding the package onto the passenger seat as she slammed the door closed before securing it in the foot-well of the car.

"Right, it’s show time." She murmured quietly, leaning across the seats to fish a small jewellery box out of the dashboard compartment of the car, checking on the ring, before sliding the box into her jacket pocket.

"Hey Babe," Holly typed out quickly on her phone. "I’m on my way home now. See you in about ten minutes."

"Hurry up Lunchbox, I’m bored without you!" Gail replied swiftly prompting a soft smile to cover Holly’s lips as she slipped the car into gear and eased out into the light evening traffic.

Nine minutes exactly later Holly stepped into the hallway leading to the apartment she shared with Gail, her keys in one hand and the box of doughnuts held protectively in the other hand. Holly slid her keys into the lock, twisted it to the side as she pressed the handle down with her elbow and opened the door slowly before stepping through into the welcoming warmth of the apartment. “I’m home!” She called out loudly, her voice projecting through the open space of the hallway and into the rest of the apartment. Holly listened for a reply, straining her ears to detect the soft sound of Gail’s voice in the midst of the background noise of the building.

"I’m in the living room." Gail replied softly prompting an amused smile to cover Holly’s lips as the sound of gunfire and explosions followed Gail’s voice.

"Pause the game Babe; I’ve got something for you." Holly said as she stepped into the living room, breathing in deeply as she took in the sight of Gail’s dishevelled hair - ruffled blonde locks sticking out in multiple directions as the woman lounged on the couch.

Gail’s fingers flew rapidly over the controller in her hands as she input a series of commands into the XBOX before pressing pause on her game and swivelling her eyes to meet Holly’s gaze. “Ohh, presents, for me?”

"You could say that." Holly murmured kneeling down in front of the couch, handing the doughnut box out for Gail to take.

The blonde haired woman’s eyes slid away from Holly’s gaze to the box in the woman’s hands, her fingers lifting the lid of the box to inspect its contents, her heart thundering in her chest. Holly watched closely as Gail read the letters frosted onto the surface of the doughnuts - M A R R Y M E followed by ? - waiting for recognition to dawn in Gail’s eyes before reaching into her pocket to draw out the jewellery box.

"Gail Peck, the years we’ve been together haven’t been the easiest, but they have been the best years of my life." Holly spoke softly, lifting the lid of the box to reveal a small silver band with an embedded diamond glistening on the surface of the ring. "In all the years we’ve been together I’ve never wanted anything else than to wake up at your side every day, to kiss your lips and hold your hand. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, to spend the rest of our lives together, in all ways that we can?"

Gail’s mouth fell open in surprise, her jaw hanging loose as her eyes flickered between the ring in Holly’s hand, the doughnuts and Holly’s soft brown chocolate eyes. “Yes.” The blonde haired woman whispered softly, her voice quivering as she spoke, placing the doughnuts on the side of the couch as she slipped down into Holly’s arms. “I’d love to marry you.”

"Good," Holly sighed in relief a large smile breaking across her face as she cradled Gail’s cheeks in her hands. "Then it’s official Mrs Peck-Stewart to be, you’re not ever getting rid of me."

"I don’t ever want to be rid of you Holly." Gail murmured softly leaning in to place a tender kiss on Holly’s lips before the dark haired woman slid the ring onto her finger. "Peck-Stewart, I like the sound of that, a joining."

"I like it too." Holly murmured into a second kiss, quickly followed by a third as she held Gail on her lap, her arms locked around the woman’s body.


End file.
